


Captured

by Moonrat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depth Charge has a mouth kink that he didn’t realize, Dick sucking revelries, Fantasies of cannibalism, First Time, M/M, Mild weapons kink, Mouth Kink, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pre-Beast Wars, Rampage has teeth, minor Bloodplay, possessive thoughts, sometimes you just have to facefuck the guy who ate your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrat/pseuds/Moonrat
Summary: Depth Charge has captured his nemesis, Protoform X, but the situation is far from under control.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Captured

Protoform X chuckled, a low sound that resonated in his chest as he took stock of his situation. He currently found himself on his knees with his hands bound behind his back in the transformation-inhibiting grip of high security stasis cuffs. Standing before him was his ever devoted playmate, Depth Charge. The former security guard’s gun was level with X’s helm and his stance indicated a sense of wariness yet accomplishment at having made the wayward experiment kneel before him.

It wasn’t an unexpected turn of events, in the grand scheme of their little game, but not one that X had anticipated finding himself in today. He had thought that he would have had enough time on this small abandoned planet to scrounge up resources to fuel both him and his ship before making the journey to his intended destination, a decently stocked maximal outpost.

He had been mistaken.

His craft had been shot down with the precision of a laser scalpel and by the time he had pulled himself from the flaming wreckage of his ship, he was met with a swift kick to the face by the already waiting Maximal, who had easily been able to track the descent of X’s ruined vessel. A brief scuffle had ensued before X’s crash-battered and taxed frame had given out under the onslaught of punches and kicks his nemesis had unleashed with unbridled fury.

And now here they were, alone together in this dusty wasteland.

It was the blue mech that spoke first.

“It’s over X. I’m taking you in.”

“Do you really think this is how it ends?” X asked, a gleam in his verdant green optics. “You’ve caught me, but can you keep me?” 

He knew that this was just a lull in their routine and that it would resume with the full ferocity of a storm. It always did.

“Nothing is eternal, X, not even you. I’ll find a way to kill you, even if I have to throw you into a black hole myself.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you will, old friend, you have never been one to disappoint.” X replied. His hands fidgeted with his restraints and he straightened his back, as much as he could in his shackled state. “Will you watch me die? It’s an intimate, intoxicating experience, watching the life drain from another’s optics as their souls return to the Matrix.”

“You’re one to talk, scum. You don’t even have a soul.” Depth Charge spat, his eyes narrowed in a venomous glare. 

X didn’t meet Depth Charge’s gaze. Instead, he turned his head to peer out over the vast, empty expanse that they currently found themselves in. Particles of dirt and debris had been whipped up by the cold scouring winds and X regarded the swirling vortexes with mild interest as they made their circuitous routes across the desolate landscape. When he spoke again, his voice sounded distant.

“I find it curious that many cultures have an obsession with proving the existence of a soul, defining it as an intrinsic component of sentient life. Some spend their entire lives trying to catch a glimpse into the spiritual mechanisms of the soul, searching for a way to quantify and take measurements of such a nebulous concept. I personally have found that a soul’s presence is never more prominent than when it is leaving the body.” 

He turned back to Depth Charge, locking optics with him. 

“It’s a shame you weren’t on Rugby that night. I had hoped that your friends would have lasted longer so you and I could have shared their last moments together.”

Depth Charge reacted in an instant, striking X with the butt of his gun, directly atop his helm. The force of the blow would have been strong enough to stun a normal mech and although it was not enough to put him down, the impact had been heavy enough to make X’s auditory sensors ring. The red plated mech shook his head and laughed. Depth Charge strode forward and shoved the barrel of his gun directly against the bristling mandibles of his nemesis.

“You may not be able to die, but you are still capable of feeling pain. Blowing a hole through your processor will hurt. I’ll make sure of it.”

Depth Charge had hoped he could shut X up with a threat, or at the very least, be rewarded with a flicker of fear across his optics. But instead of cowering from the blaster pointed directly at his face, as any sane mech would, X didn’t even flinch. Instead he gazed directly into his “friend’s” optics while the dermal plating around his optics crinkled at the corners and his mandibles flared, a gesture that the former security officer had come to know as X’s approximation of a smile when his mouth was covered.

Depth Charge’s vision clouded with rage. Here before him was the root of his torment, the mech who had taken everything from him. And he was smiling, he was downright mirthful in his role as the beneficiary of Depth Charge’s agony. Depth charge snarled and cuffed X sharply across the face with the length of the blaster, splitting open his cheek. X took it without even so much as a grunt.

“Are you enjoying this?” X tilted his head back and regarded the blue mech with hooded optics, the small wound on his helm already sealing up. “Me, down on my knees with my hands bound, unable to retaliate.” He snickered.”You are always going on about bringing me to “justice.” Does beating unarmed prisoners constitute as such?” 

Depth Charge didn’t reply, he only brought his gun back around to once more press the muzzle against X’s mouth with more pressure than before, so hard that it scored the metal with black paint transfers. Something dark and twisted curled around his spark. He did enjoy this. Seeing the nigh indestructible Protoform X incapacitated and at his mercy was an admittedly heady feeling. Despite the jeers from his opponent, it was the blue mech who was in charge of this situation. They had fought, exchanging fierce blows but it was Depth Charge who had come out on top. The guilty pulse of residual charge that always accompanied any of their battles still blazed through his systems. Their banter, and even the mention of Depth Charge’s friends, had done little to dissipate it. His grip tightened on his blaster, the contraction of the joints in his fingers audible in the quiet of the dusty landscape. A beat of silence fell between the two before there was the snick of sliding metal, the sound of a mouthguard being retracted, and Depth Charge was suddenly greeted with the toothsome grin of his archnemesis leering up at him, his jaws lightly parted and an unspoken challenge in his gaze. Depth Charge sneered back and shoved the muzzle of the gun fully into X’s mouth. He leaned down so that his mask was only inches from the side of X’s face.

“Try and say something now. I dare you.” He hissed into X’s audial.

X smirked around his mouthful. The thin veneer of control that his friend tried to wrap himself in had fallen aside, leaving him nakedly bare to X’s scrutiny. He could feel the charge licking through Depth Charge’s circuitry as potently as if it were his own. He knew how strongly his apparent helplessness affected his adversary. The former security officer desperately tried to maintain an air of stoicism and indifference during all of their little altercations but X’s point-one percenter spark made him keenly aware of Depth Charge’s inner conflicts and how he failed to keep his emotions, and more importantly, his body, in check, despite his best efforts. It was adorable, really, and always added more flavor to their already deliciously thrilling interactions. He wanted to comment on it but the intrusion in his mouth rendered him speechless. 

But it didn’t leave him without other options. 

A daring thought entered his mind, one whose implications sent a thrill of heat straight to his abdomen and he suppressed a shudder. With a devious glance up at his captor, he opened his mouth wider, taking more of the blaster’s length before pulling back and making a show of letting his glossa run along the rim of the barrel before dipping inside. The acrid taste of plasma and burnt metal assaulted his taste receptors as his glossa worked its way deeper, all the while keeping steady optic contact with his captor. 

X’s initial action hadn’t been sudden enough to cause Depth Charge to reflexively fire his blaster but the sheer unexpectedness of the motion momentarily stunned him. After a mental reboot, Depth Charge found himself regaining his senses and he glared down at his captive. He inwardly recoiled at the provocative display, partly in disgust of X’s shamelessness and partly because of the heated reaction the sight sent racing through his systems. The glitch even had the audacity to wink at him as he continued his perverse display. He gave a low growl of warning and his finger flexed over the trigger. He could pull it, he SHOULD pull it and end this farce of a confrontation, but he hesitated. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but how far would this go? He couldn’t deny his curiosity. What was X offering and did the integrity remain within Depth Charge to refuse?

X could practically feel the waves of lust rolling off of his old friend, whether the blue mech realized it or not. Though not particularly informed on matters of this nature, X had picked up enough information over the years to get the gist of what he was optimistically initiating. And he was a fast learner, or so he had been told by his “caretakers” on Omicron. He didn’t have much experience in regards to what normal meant for most but he felt he was getting by fairly well, especially when it came to any rendezvous with his beloved enemy. He turned his head to mouth along the sides of the blaster, letting his glossa trace over the textured metal. He didn’t have much in the way of lip components so he took special care to mind his teeth. Depth Charge remained stock still and X pressed his advantage by letting his glossa brush across Depth’s Charge’s fingers as he lapped at the gun.

Depth Charge watched transfixed as X’s glossa pulled out of the gun barrel, to work along its length. His sensors prickled when he felt that tongue graze his fingers but when X tried to repeat the motion, he scoffed and pushed his blaster in deeper, feeling the hard metal clatter against X’s teeth before dipping slightly into the pulsing throat at the back of the mouth. He bore down, feeling the barrel slip further inside. X jaws parted wider to accommodate the action, an amused growl reverberating through his chest and up Depth Charge’s arm. Thin rivulets of oral solvent trickled from the corners of X’s mouth and he sputtered slightly as he struggled to swallow around the hard-edged obstruction in his throat. The flare of arousal Depth Charge felt at the sight was immediately followed by a pang of shame that flashed through his core but as he made the move to withdraw, X lunged forward, taking the entirety of the barrel into his throat.

X’s teeth pressed into Depth Charge’s fingers, digging faint gouges into the metal. Beads of energon welled to the surface which were summarily lapped up by the tip of X’s glossa while more droplets quickly reappeared. A full body shudder rattled his plating as he sighed in bliss as the taste of Depth Charge dropped steadily into his mouth. Though their past encounters were too numerous to count, the opportunity to indulge in the life force of his nemesis had never presented itself, a fact that X had greatly lamented, until now. And his dear friend did not disappoint. Depth Charge’s taste was like manna from the Well. Even after millennia of building walls around his spark, and millennia more of denying himself the consideration for another possible outcome than mutual deactivation with X, his taste betrayed the purity of the individual he once was. Before the war. Before Omicron. Before X. 

X could have come then and there.

Depth Charge allowed X to lap at the tiny cuts he had created, the sensation not entirely unpleasant. But when he felt X start to bite down harder, he quickly removed his bleeding fingers and the gun from X’s mouth with a rough tug, ignoring the sly smirk that the former experiment gave him.

By this point, the smell of arousal had enveloped the both of them. X used his regained mobility to crane his neck, drawn to where the cloying scent was emanating from behind Depth Charge’s interface panels. He gave them an experimental lick and was rewarded with a breathy “yes” from the mech looming over him. Emboldened by the response, he laved his glossa over the thin cover, leaving wet streaks of oral solvent in its wake. Depth Charge’s hand came to the back of his head, pushing him forward and grinding him against the scorching metal. X could sense his playmate’s self-control unraveling more and more as the minutes passed. He could feel the surging tide of conflicting emotions clashing within the flaring nebula of his spark. It was intoxicating and he felt his own spark swell with pleasure from the outpouring of such intensely vivid and raw ardor. X was used to feelings of terror, agony and revulsion, his spark fed off of them, thrived off of them, but this was something entirely new, and although he was only just now getting a taste, he could feel himself already becoming hopelessly addicted. 

After another minute of rutting against X’s face and glossa, Depth Charge could resist no more and with the click of a panel unlatching and a hiss of hydraulics, his spike rose from its housing and jutted into view. The pale purple shaft was lined with softly pulsing yellow biolights with twin strips of red tubing running along the cream colored underside. Depth Charge gave X a moment to resume his earlier motions, his spike standing at attention with a large drop of prefluid oozing from the tip, but instead the cuffed mech just stared at it, tilting his head to the side as if admiring the straining appendage. Depth Charge faltered briefly under the intense gaze. He wasn’t exactly self-conscious but he wished X would get on with things before the mediocrity of the entire situation kicked in any further. Depth Charge straightened and brought a hand to his hip, while the other, still bearing the gun, was lowered to his side. He glowered down at his captive.

“What’s the matter? You’ve never seen one besides your own?”

“No,” X answered bluntly.

Depth Charge blinked, stunned at the honesty and the implication that this was more than likely X’s first sexual encounter. The realization wormed its way into his spark and sent another bolt of heat searing through his lines without his assent. Given the intimacy of their intertwined histories, the thought of being the one to share in X’s first foray into decadence could have almost been romantic. Romantic, if not for the horrors and atrocities X had committed. It had been a long time since Depth Charge had been intimate with anyone, the majority of his focus having been taken up with hunting X, and his constant traveling didn’t leave much time or many options for interfacing. Bitterly, he reminded himself that X was the one who had eliminated many of those options in the first place. This reverie brought up a multitude of decidedly unpleasant emotions. He mentally shoved those thoughts away, trying to focus on the matter at hand and not on the morality. Or the rationality of his decision to leave his most vulnerable asset to the whims of his captive. A captive with a proven voracious appetite. 

Before Depth Charge could rethink his options however, X shifted his weight and leaned forward. His long glossa gingerly swept up along the underside of Depth Charge’s spike as he licked a stripe from base to tip. The action elicited a sharp inhale from the former security officer. X’s optics scanned upwards to lock onto Depth Charge’s own. X wanted to watch every reaction, every expression, every hitch in ventilation. He smiled the smile of a predator, all teeth and rapacity. His only regret was that his old friend still stubbornly wore his faceplate, but even with the lower portion of his face covered, Depth Charge was remarkably expressive. Delicately, and ensuring he was careful of his sharp fangs, he took the end of Depth Charge’s spike into his mouth, letting the tip rest on his softly undulating tongue.

Depth Charge found himself fighting the urge to grab X’s head and slam his hips forward to completely sheath himself in the wet heat of X’s mouth. He let X take his time though and sighed as X’s surprisingly nimble glossa tip found the slit at the head of his spike and teased at the entrance, curiously probing and tasting while eagerly swiping away the droplets of transfluid that welled up. X let out a purr as more of his (deceptively long, as Depth Charge was beginning to realize) tongue slid out, looping lazily over the shaft of Depth Charge’s spike, twining around the circumference almost twice before it constricted into a firm grip and slowly, inexorably, dragged upwards, back into X’s mouth. Depth Charge groaned and the action was repeated, then again, and again until a rhythm became established and the initially uncoordinated movements became more refined and purposeful. The motions lit up long neglected sensors on Depth Charge’s spike and he melted under the ministrations, the movements of X’s glossa felt almost like a hand stroking him, but more intense and fluid. X’s glossa worked sinuously over Depth Charge’s spike in a smooth and sensual rhythm that Depth Charge couldn’t help but be enthralled by. X’s jaws hung open and by now he was salivating quite liberally, the oral fluid coating his glossa and Depth Charge’s array, slicking away any friction while his tongue danced along the ridges and biolights adorning his captor’s spike. 

X was intimately aware of how his actions were affecting his partner. He could feel the pulse of Depth Charge’s energon in the throbbing of his spike and he could sense that Depth Charge was already perilously close to overload, if the whirling of his spark in his casing and the waves of arousal crashing over him were any indicator. As eager as X was to see his friend in the throes of overload, he didn’t want their activities to come to an end just yet. Reluctantly he pulled back, letting his tongue unwind from Depth Charge’s spike. However, he didn’t halt all movement and refocused his attention on lavishing the spike before him with firm, broad strokes of his glossa, his hot breath leaving clouds of condensation on Depth Charge’s pelvic plating. He stole a glance at Depth Charge’s face. His optics were closed, his features softened in contentment. He looked younger, the normally furrowed brow and taut jawline smoothed by pleasure. Even the hard-edged lines under his eyes from decades of contemptuous gazes were absent. In his vulnerability, he looked far more delectable than usual. X felt his mouth water anew. His mind became a sudden circus of violent imagery, of him surging forward to sink his fangs into the wires of Depth Charge’s neck, to feel him come apart at his teeth and claws, to ravage him and feel great gouts of his captor’s lifeblood spill over his chassis and down his intake. A morbidly sensual thrill raced down his spinal strut as he indulged further in his musings, imagining feeding upon Depth Charge’s pale, still pulsating internals, of finally ripping that damned faceplate off, the last barrier between them, to kiss those cold lips until the light of his optics faded and the color drained from his frame. X’s spark whirled faster as great, roiling clouds of possessiveness overtook him. He wanted to consume Depth Charge in his entirety, to ensure no one else could ever see his friend like he was seeing him now. He was HIS. He always had been, ever since they first laid eyes on each other on Omicron.

X was removed from his fantasy by an agitated huff from the blue mech. During his reverie, the spike in X’s mouth had all but been forgotten. Not wanting to keep his lover (oh how his own spark leapt at the thought of that word in association with Depth Charge) waiting any longer, X parted his jaws and sunk down onto the spike, taking almost the entirety of its length into his mouth in one, fluid movement. He could feel the tip poking just inside the opening to his throat and he swallowed, encasing it in tight heat. His glossa fluttered along the rest of the length in his mouth and he let out a moan, savoring the flavor of his dearest rival. Depth Charge’s hand flew to X’s shoulder as he scrabbled for purchase on the red plating, desperately seeking to ground himself under the onslaught of sensation. X smirked inwardly, being unable to do so physically as his mouth was currently and thoroughly occupied. He had expected his little stunt with the gun to result in his head getting blown off. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he and Depth Charge would find themselves in this sort of carnal entanglement. While X’s mouth itself didn’t have the architecture to provide more than a nominal amount of suction, his throat was more than equipped to provide a vice grip on Depth Charge’s spike. He swallowed again, prompting the marshall to tighten his hold, fingers digging into X’s shoulder and sending white hot sparks coursing through his systems. He had been in close contact with Depth Charge, many times, but he had never been held close, never been touched without the intent of harm, he had never felt his presence so needed. He wanted more.

Depth Charge made a series of short, rapid thrusts as his head lolled back. The pleasure was utterly overwhelming, all rational thought had long since fled, leaving only a mind-numbing euphoria of sensation in its wake. He slowed his pace briefly, letting himself revel in the sensation of X’s glossa working over his shaft as he withdrew. The tip of his spike popped free, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two mecha. The strand thinned and as it broke, so did the last ounce of Depth Charge’s patience. He slammed back into the tight, constricting heat of X’s mouth, fully encasing his spike before he pulled back once more to begin a new rhythm. The new pace he set was brutal, with little regard for X, though, by the larger mech’s own moans and unconscious canting of his hips, he seemed to enjoy the turn of events just as much as Depth Charge. And oh, those moans. Depth Charge could feel the vibrations thrumming around his spike, heightening the sensation and pushing him further into the rising crest of an overload.

X could feel his own spike straining painfully at his interface panel and, based on the throbbing ache in his valve, he highly suspected that there was a decently sized puddle underneath him. He ignored all notices prompting him to open his panels despite the discomfort. Without the use of his hands, manual engagement was out of the question but the general outpouring of arousal being emitted by Depth Charge provided its own sort of stimulation. He felt his frame thrumming in time with that of his dear friend’s, rapidly rising to a crescendo of ecstasy. The proximity of their sparks created a sort of sensory feedback loop that amplified each other's pleasure. He looked up to lock eyes with Depth Charge once more and it was the blue mech’s returning, fiery gaze that sent X careening into oblivion. He let out a moaning keen as his existence was reduced to only light and sensation disconnected from thought. It was as if all of his sensors had been caught in a solar flare and he was aware of nothing but the whiteout ecstasy of overload. His joints seized and he only narrowly avoided pitching forward. It was overwhelming and unlike anything he has ever felt before, but he managed to maintain his focus enough to continue pleasing his captor, desperate to see Depth Charge come, even as his oversensitized frame spasmodically twitched. 

Depth Charge was only dimly aware of X’s muffled cry of release. He was lost in the maddening haze of pre-overload and redoubled his efforts of chasing his completion. His frenzied rutting did not last long, his stamina having been spent from his previous fight with X and from so many years without the intimate touch of another. With a grunt, Depth Charge came, jetting transfluid down X’s throat. He felt the powerful suction increase further as the red mech swallowed around him, taking everything he was given; always hungry for what Depth Charge could offer.

Time seemed to stand still before reality swam into focus once more. Depth Charge’s internal fans screamed as they tried to cool his overtaxed frame. Multiple pop ups on his HUD warned of imminent systems shut down but he ignored them and canceled any request to enter into recharge. Depth Charge’s hand was still on X’s shoulder, the blaster in his other having been dropped amidst the dust long ago. He swayed slightly as fatigue settled into his joints. His spike had since retracted back into its housing and his thighs quivered ever so slightly. He let his head fall back and as he gazed skywards he felt X’s hands idly playing with the wiring underneath his hip plating. It was a soothing sensation and he allowed himself to enjoy it, shuttering his optics. 

Wait.

X was in stasis cuffs so how could he be-

Before Depth Charge could even finish the thought, his entire sense of space was flipped upside down. There was a blur of movement and he felt himself be violently grabbed by the back of the neck and slammed downwards. The last things he registered before his consciousness faded were his hands being pulled behind his back and the click of stasis cuffs locking.

____________________________________________________________________

Depth Charge awoke with a processor-splitting pain in his helm. He had to reset his optical feed several times before he stopped seeing spots. Once he felt like he wasn’t going to purge, he took stock of his situation. He was lying on his front, with his hands firmly restrained in the grip of stasis cuffs. It was clear he had been unconscious for some time as night was beginning to fall. But most importantly, he was alone. X was nowhere to be seen. Depth Charge briefly wondered why X hadn’t taken the opportunity to kill him. Why had he kept him alive? Depth Charge quickly decided he didn’t want to think too much on that particular line of thought. His focus returned to the stasis cuffs. How X had managed to free himself from them was baffling, and how he had managed to do so without Depth Charge noticing was even more confounding. He should have noticed, even if he had been “occupied” with other matters at the time. He cursed under his breath, mustering up his diminished strength to try and free himself. The only thing he managed was making himself even more exhausted. Cursing again, he scanned the area, hoping to find anything that he could use to free himself from his predicament. That’s when he noticed the data pad. It was placed neatly on a boulder, clearly having been left by X. After an embarrassing amount of undignified wiggling, Depth Charge reached the device and, with a little finagling, was able to activate it. The screen switched on, a green glow illuminating the profile of Depth Charge’s face in the waning light. A note appeared. Depth Charge grit his teeth as he began to read.

Greetings, Old Playmate,

As much as I would have loved to stay and enjoy the sunset with you, I simply couldn’t spare the time, my schedule is quite busy after all. In return for your generosity in letting me borrow your ship I have left the key to the stasis cuffs, but telling you where wouldn’t be much fun now would it? I look forward to our next meeting with immense eagerness.

Till next time, 

X


End file.
